


Vacation

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers being assholes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pissed off Bucky, Silly, Slightly Out Of Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Bucky and Loki are trying to get some quiet and space to themselves, but people keep trying to interrupt.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fucking stupid but I needed some humour.

“Finally.” Bucky sighed as he threw his bag on the bed of their cabin; his body following shortly after as he slumped on the mattress, burying his head in the soft sheets. “Some time to relax.”

Both him and Loki had decided that after those stressful and exhausting months of going on missions, they deserved some time to relax. They had been away non-stop, going from one mission to another, straining their bodies to the limit and finally coming to a rest, deep in a cabin in the woods, they rented for a few weeks. Cut off from people and most importantly, cut off from life.

“Don’t get too comfortable, James. We still need to get some wood for the fireplace or you’re going to freeze in the night.” Loki said with a smile, as he put his clothing in the wooden closet.

“Nooooo.” Bucky whined quietly as he rolled onto his back, his limps spread out. “Isn’t there wood somewhere in here?”

Loki chuckled and offered Bucky a hand as he pulled him into a sitting position.

“I haven’t seen any laying around.”

“So what? We’re paying for some relaxing time a hell lot of money and they don’t even put wood for the fireplace in here? What place is this?” the brown-haired man complained as he started to get up.

“There really is no need to get angry now, Bucky. It’s just wood, we’re getting it in a minute and will be back five minutes later.” He grabbed Bucky’s waist from behind and laid his head on the shoulder that connected the metal arm with his body made of flesh. “Wanna take a nap afterwards?”

“A nap?” Bucky laughed. “Do I look like a five-year-old?”

“You’re the grumpiest five-year-old I’ve ever seen, Barnes.” Loki smacked a quick kiss against the bearded cheek and released the muscular waist.

“Shut up and get your ass out here, Loki. The sooner we’re getting the wood, the sooner we can get under the sheets and take that damned nap.”

The pile of logs was directly next to their small cabin, neatly stacked and still a little bit wet from the rain in the morning. Both grabbed a couple of the cut trees and carried them back into their hut, closing the door behind them.

“Nothing will ruin this vacation from now on. This is perfect.” Loki sighed as he slumped on the bed, Bucky following him shortly after. It wasn’t even 3 in the afternoon but after those rough couple of months they deserved the rest they got.

“You know what, Loki?” Bucky asked as he sat next to the god I’m the bed, getting rid of his black shirt and throwing it into the corner. Loki answered with a soft ‘hmmm’ as his head sunk deeper into the soft pillow underneath it.

“We’re going to stay in this cabin for as long as we want, alright? No Avengers, no Hydra, no fucking missions.” He laughed and fell down beside Loki, their faces only inches apart.

“You forgot the best part: no Thor. It’s just the two of us and some bugs crawling in and out of the hut.” The trickster smiled into the pillow. He put his hand on Bucky’s cheek, stroking it softly. “Now shhh, love.” He whispered and the movement from his hand stopped.

After merely 30 minutes of dozing, neither falling fully asleep, as the sunlight coming from the outside made it impossible, even with the thick curtains trying to get as little inside the room as possible, Bucky’s phone suddenly rang.

He turned to the nightstand and grabbed the device. Looking at the caller ID he frowned. Steve? It’s weird for the blond man to call, as everyone knew that both him and Loki wouldn’t want to be disturbed. He picked up.

“Yeah?” He asked with a gruff voice, clearly not happy that his free time was interrupted. From the other side of the line came an apologetic sounding answer.

“Hey, Buck. It’s Steve.”

“Yeah, I got that, punk. Why are you calling?”

“We’ve got some complications in the Avengers HQ. I could use some help.”

Bucky sighed and sat up. Rubbing his temple with his metal hand. “Steve, are you shitting me? We’re on vacation. We are paying for a time to not be anywhere near the Avengers and stuff like this.”

“I know, Buck. Wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious.”

He looked back at a somewhat sleeping Loki and felt bad. They’d planned to spend their time without getting into any trouble but Bucky could tell that Steve was desperate. He made a promise to himself that he’d make it up to Loki once they got back to their hut again. The soldier sighed. 

“Fine. We’ll be there soon.”

As he disconnected the call, he gently shook Loki’s shoulder. Once the other man began to stir he stopped and got up, putting on his shirt again and getting his shoes from underneath the bed.

“Get up, Loki. The mighty heroes can’t deal with something in New York. Steve said it’s a serious matter. It’s probably for the best if you zap us back for a second.”

“Are you serious? What could possibly be such a threat to humanity that they require our assistance? On our weeks off?!” Loki growled as he got up and fixed his hair. 

“I don’t know. Steve didn’t say anything about it, but he sounded lost. And the moment Steve Rogers is lost, it’s serious.”

Within the next few minutes they were back in New York, standing in front of the HQ. It was quiet; nothing seemed to be wrong.

“Are they even here? It’s awfully quiet,” Loki remarked as he stepped through the door and into the big hall.

“Buck!” they heared Steve yell from across the big room. “Didn’t know you’d make it that fast.” he laughed. Steve was obviously armed and dressed in his usual blue uniform. But why? Bucky thought.

“Thank Loki and his magical nature for that.” he grinned but his face turned serious again as he looked around the quiet place.  
“So what exactly is going on here? You’re dressed like you’re ready to fight any moment but this place is pretty damn quiet.”

Steve made his way over to the pair and put his shield on his back. “I know. Looks like some intern put something in the ventilation and knocked everyone out, stole one of Stark’s new inventions and got away. The thing they put in there didn’t seem to fully take me down but the others are still out.” 

“And what exactly do you want us to do now? Catch that person?” Loki snapped.

“Yes, help me find her and you’ll be back on your vacation as soon as possible.”

Needless to say the hunting didn’t go as planned. Even though they had personal information regarding the attacker, it was hard finding her. It took them 3 days to catch her at some abandoned cemetary somewhere in the woods. Without the weapon she stole from Stark’s lab, she’d be an easy target but armed with that monsterous gun, they barely had a chance.

Once Loki and Bucky were back in their cabin, they put their set of knives on the dining table and sat down.

“Great. 3 days. We lost 3 days of our time thanks to that pathetic girl and the Avengers.” Loki groaned. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair, running a hand trough his black curls.

“I’d say we forget about it and enjoy the time we still have left, Loki.” Bucky smiled slightly at the taller man. He looked out of the window and saw a couple riding bikes through the woods, something they both would probably enjoy as well. “Wanna go mountain biking? We could rent some bikes, race down some small paths and have the best adrenaline rush of our lifes.” he laughed.

“I see you’re going with extreme sport. I agree to this activity under one condition.” he smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“And what would that be?”

“We’re going to rent a small boat in the evening, get some cheap wine and books to read from the souvenir shop near the information center and go to the lake. See it as a romantic ending to this exhausting day.” 

Loki had always been the most romantic one out of the two. It may be true that Bucky was the one getting all the ladies and men he’d desired but all of that was completely forgotten when the romantic grasp of Loki had caught him. He wanted to stay with him forever. 

Smiling brightly, Bucky nodded. “Alright, deal.”

They got their bikes and started their own Tour de France with a little bit less paved streets and more muddy paths. For the second time on a bike, Loki was doing considerably good in Bucky’s eyes. When he remembered that it took him weeks to learn it himself. Loki and Bucky came to a stop at a small crossroad when a sudden lightning came down out of no where.

“What the fuck.” Bucky said in utter shock as he tried to stop his heart from racing.

When the light faded, a tall, muscular man was standing in front of them; smiling.

“Brother!” he yelled in excitement.

“Thor, you oaf. What are you doing here? Can’t you see that we’re busy?” the anger pierced through Loki’s voice. 

“Well, yeah, I see that you two are riding a bike… through the woods. But I really need your help, Loki.” Thor practically begged, his puppy eyes gleaming in the sun. Loki sighed.

“What do you need my help for?”

“It’s because of Jane. You know I’ve been unconcious for a while because of that stupid girl who somewhat poisioned us three days ago and I should’ve met with her during that time and now she’s super angry and she’s not answering my raven, she’s sending them back, Loki. With the letter, Loki, the letter.” it was clear that Thor’s heart was breaking into pieces. 

“Then tell her yourself what happened? Stop sending a raven and go to her place, it really isn’t that hard, Thor.”

“You think I haven’t tried that yet, Loki? She won’t open the door. She’s just yelling at me from the inside of her house.” the god looked at his little brother with hopeless eyes.

“Bring her flowers and chocolate, then? Humans love flowers and chocolate.” Loki shrugged but Thor only snorted in disbelieve.

“That’s ridicolous, Loki. You won’t get someone with chocolate and flowers.” Thor said, leaning on a tree. But Loki just raised his eyebrows, smiling.

“I got Bucky with chocolate and flowers.”

“That’s true.” the soldier nodded, smiling to himself as he remembered the day Loki broke into his apartment and basically pushed a head of lettuce in his face, thinking it was some weird flower that was only growing on earth. 

Thor was satisfied with his answer and soon vanished again, probably getting some flowers and chocolate for Jane.

It was getting late really quick and soon the evening arrived and Bucky and Loki were floating in the middle of the lake in a small boat, drinking cheap wine from a plastic cup. Loki was using his shimmering green light to read from the cheesy romance novel they had bought for 6$. Bucky’s head lay in the taller man’s lap, his gaze on the sky, watching the stars and his ears listening to his lover’s calm voice. 

“This is perfect, isn’t it?” Bucky said quietly which caused Loki to stop reading for a moment. He looked down and watched as the stars seemed to be caught in Bucky’s eyes. He smiled.

“It is.” Loki said and put the book next to him, running his hands through the brown hair.

Sudddenly there was a faint voice coming from one of the watersides.

“Hey! Lovebirds!” it said. It was clearly a male voice.

Bucky and Loki looked for the owner of the voice, trying to find the person in the dark. When they finally saw the person, they sighed heavily. This can’t be real, they thought.

Tony Stark and James Rhodes, dressed in their iron suits stood there, yelling, well, it was actually only Tony.

“We found a secret Hydra base and need every Avenger we can get! Get your asses over here!” Tony yelled through his makeshift microphone or as other people call it, hands. 

Loki and Bucky had finally enough. The only thing they had wanted was to spend some time together, alone, without going on missions, without anyone near them and some time to relax and until now, everyone was getting on their nerves.

“You know what, Stark?” Bucky shouted as he stood up on the unsteady boat. Making sure that his partner didn’t fall into the water by accident, Loki gripped his hand and the thigh closest to him. “Stop bothering us! We ask for a time off one time and everyone is suddenly going crazy!? We’re trying to enjoy our quiet time together and everyone has problems they can’t solve all of a sudden? Get your shit together and solve it on your own! And I swear by god that if any of you dickheads are getting near us again during our vacation I won’t hesitate to rip your heads off! Now get lost and and take your bloody husband with you before I’m coming over and throw you into the water!” 

Backing off, both Rhodey and Stark flew away, not saying a single word. Loki however looked at his boyfriend in awe as he sat down again, exhaling heavily.

“Well that was interesting.” he said, smiling.

“I’m sorry, I was losing control. It’s just that-”

“Oh nonono.” Loki laughed as he placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips, not being able to hold back any longer. “Don’t explain yourself. I really love this side of you. They should piss you off more often if it evokes the little beast in you.” he laughed, embracing the tense soldier in a tight hug and feeling him relax more and more.

Even if they haven’t had a peaceful time they will have from now on.


End file.
